herofandomcom-20200223-history
Macao Conbolt
'Macao Conbolt '''is a supporting protagonist in the anime/manga series ''Fairy Tail. He is a veteran Fairy Tail wizard who mentored Natsu Dragneel when he was a child, and the father of Romeo Conbolt. He was also Fairy Tail's fourth Guild Master, taking over from Makarov Dreyar during his seven-year disappearance along with Team Tenrou. He is voiced by Masaki Kawanabe in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Brian Mathis in the English version of the anime. Appearance Macao is initially portrayed as a slim, mildly muscular man of average height with short, straight, slicked back dark blue hair. He has linear dark eyebrows, dark eyes, and a prominent nose with a flat, rectangular front. The lower part of his face is covered in quite a large amount of stubble, which includes a thin mustache. He is considered to be quite attractive amongst woman. When he was younger, Macao had longer, thicker, spikier hair, and quite a bit less facial hair. Macao's guild mark is located on his right bicep, positioned just below his shoulder. However, during the seven years following the Team Tenrou's disappearance, the stress of managing Fairy Tail has affected Macao, as, after the timeskip, Macao appears much older than he actually is; he now sports much sharper facial features, among which include excess wrinkles, a receding hairline, and an extremely prominent mustache. Macao's initial outfit consisted of a knee-length white jacket, often kept open, with a wide, dark purple collar and matching edges, with the sleeves kept rolled up. The sleeves of the simple, dark shirt he wears underneath this jacket are visible sprouting from the latter's own sleeves, and reach down below his elbows. He dons brown, pinstriped pants held up by a lighter-colored belt bearing a snake-like pattern, with a simple, square-shaped buckle, partially obscured by his shirt, and a very distinctive pair of shoes, adorned with a leopard pattern. Around his neck Macao wears a large, serpentine necklace, which is held up by a chain. While his attire seems to change on occasion, Macao's signature jacket, necklace and shirt remain ever-present. In his youth, Macao donned a much simpler attire, including a dark shirt with forearm length sleeves, often paired with lighter-colored pants, either plain or rectangular-patterned, and dark shoes. Macao was also seen with a small chain wrapped around his right wrist. Following the timeskip, Macao's choice of attire changes quite drastically. He still dons a long, light-colored jacket with darker edges, sporting a large and high collar and dark cuffs reaching down to his wrists, which is now paired by a light vest under it, held closed by three round buttons, worn over a simple dark shirt. Macao's pants are dark and plain, however, his shoes remain intricately designed, with this pair in particular being designed with clashing light and dark designs. Personality Macao is often seen in the immediate vicinity of his longtime friend and fellow drinker Wakaba Mine, with whom he enjoys gossiping. He is a cheerful and loving man who cares deeply for his comrades, particularly his son, Romeo. It's been said that he's very popular among young girls, and even had Cana Alberona falling for him at one point in the past. However, following the disappearance of the Team Tenrou, Macao takes on a much darker, somber personality. Macao is much more irritable and depressed, due in part to the pressures of running the then-failing Fairy Tail, and is greatly saddened by how his once cheerful son has not smiled since Tenrou Island's destruction. However, he maintains his love and concern for his guild, and tries everything he can to maintain discipline among its members, silently enduring the abuse that the much stronger Twilight Ogre Guild gives them instead of violently lashing out. As the Master of Fairy Tail, Macao personally sees that every new person that comes to Fairy Tail is background checked, due to the guild having been infiltrated by a member of the Magic Council in the past. He researched Michelle when she came to guild claiming herself to be a relative of Lucy. Even though his research into Michelle's background was correct (she was proven to be a member of the Lobster family), Macao desired more information, so he requested that Gildarts and Laki investigate the Lobster Plantation. During the course of their investigation, the two Fairy Tail Mages found the real, albeit comatose, Michelle Lobster, proving Macao's suspicions to be right. Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Magic Category:Parents Category:One-Man Army Category:Mentor Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Determinators Category:Addicts Category:Leaders Category:Monster Slayers Category:Elementals Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Fairy Tail Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Successors Category:Predecessor Category:Spouses